El secuestro
by Kuroyao
Summary: UA F. Umi siempre busca ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, por ello acepta una misión sencilla de búsqueda en la que no debería haberse involucrado.
1. Chapter 1

Bajo el molesto sol en el cielo dos chicas con armadura ligera caminaban tan agotadas que arrastraban ligeramente los pies en la tierra, no había ni una sola nube que pudiera resguardarlas del calor. La chica de cabello azul ocultó su frustración bajo una máscara de seriedad que pretendía subir la moral de su compañera quien respiraba con leve dificultad. La sequía hacía estragos en el camino, no había ni un solo árbol que pudiera aportarles sombra.

– ¿Quieres agua, Kotori? – La nombrada se había negado todo el camino para no molestar a su acompañante, pero esta vez ni siquiera pensó en rechazar la oferta. Sin decir nada asintió levemente, Umi sonrió ante la respuesta y le pasó la cantimplora aún llena. –Falta poco, según Nozomi. Dijo que cerca deberíamos encontrarnos con un bosque y varias montañas.

–No quiero ser pesimista Umi-chan, pero ¿Te parece que algo vaya a crecer en esta tierra? Hasta puedo ver grietas… Creo que no vamos por el camino correcto. –La chica pateó una piedra, distanciándose un poco de su amiga. El cansancio y el hambre le estaban pasando la cuenta y comenzaba a molestarse por estar en medio de la nada, en camino a la nada. Si miraba al horizonte solo se podían ver kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra y piedra con unos cuantos árboles secos y libres de follaje. – ¿Y si nos devolvemos? Hay que decirle a Rin-chan que el mapa de su maestra estaba mal.

Umi negó mientras fijaba los ojos de nuevo en el trozo de papel. –Nozomi nunca me ha dado un mapa equivocado. Además esta es la única pista que tenemos para encontrar a esa niña.

– ¿Crees que la encontremos algún día? Su madre la ha estado buscando por cinco años. La descripción es demasiado vaga… Nadie más aceptó la misión por, bueno, ya sabes.

Kotori tenía razón, la probabilidad de que esa niña semi-humana esté viva era poca, e incluso si lo estaba era seguro que la habían vendido por bastante dinero. Había aceptado la misión solo para que su madre pudiera superar su pérdida, se notaba que aún estaba bastante afectada, sin mencionar que el precio por encontrarla era ridículamente alto. Era probable que fuera de la clase alta dentro de su especie, eso le daba más motivos para pensar que no iban a encontrar a la pequeña, su linaje no era poca cosa, y no se la iba a pillar caminando por ahí haciendo un mandado si quien la tenía era inteligente.

Era la misión más infructuosa que había tomado nunca, pero lo hacía por esa mujer semi-humana, no podía evitar recordar a su madre cuando la veía; había estado tan devastada con la pérdida de su hermana mayor, que nunca la miró por más logros que consiguiera. Estaba convencida de que mientras no cerrara con ese ciclo en su vida, la señora sería infeliz por los días que le restasen y afectaría a quienes la querían, eso ella lo sabía por experiencia propia, es por ello que decidió ayudarla, incluso si eso significaba darle malas noticias.

–Solo caminemos un poco más, estamos cerca. – contestó Umi prefiriendo callar lo que opinaba sobre la misión. Tomó la mano de Kotori para jalarla ligeramente, comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha como estaba escrito en el mapa. La chica de cabello cenizo no volvió a intentar convencerla y se dejó guiar a malas, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras internamente maldecía el pedazo de papel en las manos de la heredera de los Sonoda.

Umi sonrió cuando sintió que ya no le resultaba un esfuerzo tirar del brazo de su amiga, los pasos se volvían más constantes detrás suyo y solo escuchaba rezongos ininteligibles. Sabía perfectamente que su Kotori estaba molesta, pero no podía evitar estar contenta de que a pesar de todo, no se apartara de su lado. Ella era su mejor amiga y fue su mejor soporte durante la niñez y adolescencia, siempre estaba ahí consolándola en sus momentos de crisis, ella le dio el impulso que necesitaba para volverse aventurera a pesar de las negativas de su padre.

Y lo más significativo para ella, hizo amigos. Si no fuera por su amiga de la infancia nunca hubiera podido abrirse a los demás, y seguiría buscando la aceptación de su madre.

Se dio ánimos, no estaba sola en esto, tenía a Kotori. Encontraran información de la niña, y volverían donde la señora para dárselas, aunque fuera lo último que haga.

La joven que lideraba el camino se detuvo abruptamente y Kotori miró el frente por primera vez desde el descanso que habían tomado, ahogó una exclamación cuando notó que a cinco pasos había un acantilado rocoso.

Un maldito acantilado

¿Nozomi siempre tenía la razón? Umi tiró el papel al suelo y comenzó a patearlo con rabia, ¡Su paciencia tenía un límite! Mientras ella descargaba su frustración con el suelo, Kotori había comenzado a reír a carcajadas.

¿Adónde habían ido todos sus pensamientos positivos de hace un minuto? Já ironía pura y dura. Le pasaba por cursi, por optimista, por el mapa, por Nozomi, por la mujer que había dejado que secuestrasen a su hija…

"No Umi. No fue su culpa." Se regañó por el pensamiento venenoso.

–Pff JAJA Umi-chan- no, ¿No que JAJAJAJAJA íbamos JAJA en la dirección correcta? – Kotori se había inclinado en el suelo apretando su estómago que había comenzado a doler, no podía evitar hablar entrecortadamente mientras reía. Umi la miro con resentimiento, antes de suspirar y dejarse caer al suelo de espaldas, aunque su resistencia evitó que le doliera cuerpo, no pudo evitar que la ira llenara su mente.

–Esa desgraciada… ¿Acaso quería matarnos? ¡Más le vale tener una buena explicación para esto!

Mientras Umi despotricaba contra todo lo existente en bajo el sol, Kotori recogió el mapa carcajeándose aún por ver la frustración su compañera y le sacudió el polvo. Para su sorpresa habían seguido la indicación correctamente, ella pensaba que su amiga en su terquedad no quería admitirse extraviada. Notó que al final del mapa había algo escrito, pero era tan pequeño que no se podía leer.

Dejó el papel a un lado para tomar su morral y hurgar en su interior, cuando al fin encontró el cristal, lo acercó a su ojo para luego intentar leer de nuevo la letra pequeña.

"Silva me videbunt"

¿Esas eran letras? ¿Qué idioma era ese? ¿Qué significaba? Tocó ligeramente el hombro de su amiga y le contó su hallazgo.

– ¿Sabes cómo se pronuncia esto, Umi-chan? tal vez pase algo si lo decimos en voz alta. – la chica asintió después de unos segundos de mirar a la nada, se sentó en suelo tomando sin ceremonias el desgastado papel y leyó con voz clara a pesar de que su garganta se sentía seca.

Y sinceramente se sintió estúpida al hacerlo.

Realmente no esperaba que pasara nada, pero lo hizo en parte para disculparse con Kotori por no haberla oído cuando dijo que el mapa estaba mal. Otra parte de ella quería devolverse de una vez y matar a Nozomi, necesitaba acabar con todo incluso si tenía que leer con apenas buena pronunciación unas palabras en latín, si bien conocía un poco el idioma tanto como para pronunciarlo, no tenía ni idea del significado.

En cuanto terminó de hablar y se dio vuelta, sintió como todo daba vueltas. Donde antes estaba el acantilado, había un espeso bosque tan verde y vivo que era ridículo. Umi miró hacia atrás y no podía evitar pensar en el extraño contraste entre el camino y ese lugar, poco a poco apareció una bruma que dividía el paisaje.

Compartió una mirada sorprendida con Kotori, solo que en los ojos de la chica de cabello cenizo se veía alivio adicional por encontrar un lugar con sombra. Caminaron en dirección al bosque en completo silencio, dudando si estaban en la realidad o en un sueño.

**¡Hola! esta es la primera vez que escribo algo, solo tenía ganas de hacerlo, me hice una cuenta y pum. Heme aquí. Escribo perfectamente mal, pero preferí deshacerme de la idea en mi cabeza de una buena vez, aunque probablemente no de la mejor forma posible, está escrito tanto como mi capacidad lo permite, espero que no les canse demasiado.**


	2. Chapter 2

Caminar por la sombra y con una corriente tan agradable de viento se sentía completamente diferente a lo que habían pasado hasta ahora, el paisaje era muchísimo más diverso, de vez en cuando encontraban uno que otro animal pequeño, no dudaban que tal vez se encontrarían con una bestia más grande en cuanto más se adentraran. ¿Qué proseguía? No tenían idea de qué se suponía que tenían que encontrar en el bosque, Nozomi nunca les daba demasiados detalles sobre lo que sabía, hacía lecturas, indicaba algún lugar e iban, no decía nada más. La cosa es que nunca antes les había enviado a un sitio así. Los datos que reunían en cada misión lo hacían preguntando a quienes habitaban donde la mujer de ojos verdes indicaba.

Algo le decía a Umi que lo hacía por diversión más que otra cosa, cuando le preguntó por primera vez sobre si había algún dato extra había sonreído para luego decir "¿No es más emocionante descubrirlo por tu cuenta?" con esa insinuación era probable que sí tuviera información o tal vez solo estaba jugando con ella. Nunca estaba segura de las intenciones de Nozomi, siempre parecía saber más de lo que decía.

– ¡Umi-chan mira! – la animada voz de Kotori la distrajo de sus pensamientos, dirigió sus ojos a la dirección que apuntaba su mano y a la izquierda, oculta entre árboles se veía una ¿cabaña? ¿Casa? No pudo decir nada cuando su acompañante comenzó a correr rápidamente a esa dirección. – ¡No puedo creerlo! Hay personas. – escuchó la voz de su amiga alejarse y ella rápidamente la alcanzó.

–Kotori, espera. –Le agarró del brazo haciendo que se detuviera. – No sabemos aún si quien vive ahí es amigable o no… prácticamente estamos invadiendo donde vive. No podemos solo llegar y pedir hospitalidad.

–No te preocupes, estaremos bien. – Umi se sintió preocupada por la confianza que estaba desbordando de sus palabras. Miró la cabaña con cautela, a cada paso que daban le parecía más grande ¿Cuántas personas se habrán necesitado para construirla en un lugar tan alejado y sin materiales? Ella era fuerte, si no hubiera rechazado el puesto sería la jefa de los guardias de la realeza, pero si era por cantidad no sabía a qué atenerse, además estaba con Kotori, no podía solo ir sin un plan. La chica de cabello cenizo parecía saber lo que estaba pensando. –Confía en mí, Nozomi-chan dijo que nos presentáramos en su nombre si encontrábamos el lugar. – dijo tomando su mano suavemente para calmarla. –Al principio me pareció una locura considerando donde íbamos, pero tenías razón Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan siempre nos envía al lugar correcto.

Umi asintió todavía dudando, comenzó a caminar esta vez más lentamente hacia el lugar.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, escucharon un leve tarareo que relajó un poco los nervios de Umi. Golpearon un par de veces y de inmediato la voz dejó de cantar.

Pasaron unos minutos e intentó llamar esta vez hablando un poco en caso de haber asustado a la propietaria de la voz. – ¿Hola? Somos dos aventureras enviadas por Nozomi, no queremos molestar, solo-

Antes de terminar la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una chica de curiosos ojos azules y cabello castaño, cubierta por una capa – ¿Las envía Nozomi-chan? ¡Debieron decirlo antes! Pasen, pasen, adelante.

Fueron empujadas dentro de la cabaña con entusiasmo por la propietaria, no se veía mayor que ellas. El lugar por dentro era impresionante, había estantes con varios tipos de hierbas y varios libros ¿Esos eran pasteles? Cuando llegaron a una sala vacía, la chica alzó la mano y aparecieron dos sillones individuales bastantes agradables a la vista. –Oh dios, eres una bruja…– murmuró Umi con espanto contenido. Si la propietaria lo había notado no parecía ofendida.

La culpa y la desconfianza invadieron inmediatamente a la joven guerrera por partes iguales, si Nozomi las envió a la casa de ella fue por algo, no podía comportarse así solo porque era bruja, pero aun así repudiaba el título y toda la historia detrás de él. Observó a la joven de reojo, desbordaba energía por todos lados, por no mencionar que no se veía muy fuerte… no podía ser tan mala ¿cierto?

Sintió que lo que había desayunado se revolvía ¡Estaban la casa de una bruja! "Cálmate. Puedes matarla en caso de que todo salga mal, eres fuerte ¿no? Solo mírala es más pequeña que tú." Umi se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos e intentó ser positiva una vez más. "¡No! ¡Es buena, es amiga de…! ¿Nozomi es buena…? ¿Nozomi buena? Por todos los cielos espero que sea buena, no estoy segura de nada. Que ninguna de sus bromas nos haya matado es una buena señal ¿cierto?"

–Mucho gusto, soy Kotori Minami, maga de agua – se presentó su amiga rápidamente, al ver que no tenía intenciones de decir nada. – Y ella es Umi Sonoda. –La nombrada salió de su estupefacción al recibir un codazo en las costillas.

–Maga de tierra– terminó la presentación iniciada por Kotori inclinándose de forma respetuosa, mientras inconscientemente posaba una mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

–Honoka. – Fue todo lo que contestó la chica con una sonrisa despreocupada – ¿Quieren algo de comer? ¡Seguramente están agotadas por el camino!

–No gracias, estamos bien-

– ¡Oh vamos! No las voy a envenenar ni nada parecido ¿Son amigas de Nozomi-chan, no? ¿Cómo está ella? ¡Hace tiempo que no la veo! – La chica comenzó a hablar y a poner cosas en una pequeña mesa ignorando la negativa de Umi, ¿Realmente era una bruja? Parecía muy amigable ¿Y si era una fachada?... Después de una leve observación muy disimulada por la casa concluyó que tal vez vivía sola, eso era un problema menos por el que preocuparse. Una vez que terminó la inspección decidió que ya era suficiente intrusión para alguien que no le había hecho nada– ¿prefieren té o café? – Todavía... No quería ser maleducada pero ahora tenía mucho menos ganas de consumir algo después de escucharla decir la palabra envenenar.

–Yo té –Contestó la Minami sonriendo. Esperó un par de segundos a que su amiga contestara pero parecía preocupada por algo, conociendo sus gustos decidió contestar por ella – Umi-chan café con dos de azúcar, gracias. – Kotori, que se sentía bastante cómoda con la amabilidad de la joven, decidió seguir la conversación en lugar de Umi quien había encontrado entretención mirando sus pies y encogiéndose en su puesto. – Nozomi-chan está bien, demasiado diría yo. Le gusta vernos en aprietos ¿Puedes creer que nos mandó aquí sin decir absolutamente nada? ¡Estuvimos a punto de desertar!

– ¡Lo sé! recuerdo que una vez me dejó sola y atada a un árbol para impedir que fuera a defenderla de un tipo que la molestaba… Olvidó ir a desatarme y estuve tres días intentando salir. Por suerte la cuerda cedió. – se rió como si tres días no fuera tiempo suficiente para morir de inanición, Umi hizo lo posible por evitar juzgarla como una tonta por ese comentario. "Es una anécdota, todas las anécdotas trágicas con el tiempo… ¿se ven graciosas? Dios, qué difícil ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? ¿Para qué vinimos?"

– ¿Son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo?

"Cierto, la niña perdida."

–Es como una madre para mí. Aunque sí, se puede decir que es una buena amiga jeje. –La respuesta no había contestado la pregunta de Kotori. Suficiente. Umi quien había hecho lo posible por no evaluarla no pudo evitar concluir que la bruja era una idiota… o tenía un problema auditivo.

El comportamiento de Nozomi con el resto realmente se asemejaba al de una madre, pero lo que acababa de oír se sentía como una exageración de grandes proporciones ¿Cuántos años podía ser mayor Nozomi de Honoka? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? Se burló mentalmente, ahora se sentía más tranquila, podía derrotarla con facilidad, en caso de…- ¿Qué estaba pensando? "Ella no es el enemigo, Umi." Se repitió. "Maldita prejuiciosa, ella es amiga de Nozomi."

– ¿Te sientes mal Umi-san? Porque de ser así puedo darte algo para el dolor, si es que te duele algo, claro. – Había estado tan sumida en su lucha mental que no se percató de todo el tiempo que había quedado en silencio, uno que preocupó a Honoka. Cuando Umi notó que le hablaban alzó la vista para ver unos brillantes ojos azules, muy cerca de su cara. Su corazón saltó de la impresión. Podía sentir su rostro arder, todo era demasiado repentino. – ¿Eres alérgica a algo? tu cara está un poco roja.

Estaba muy avergonzada como para admitir que fue la impresión de verla tan cerca de su espacio personal, evitó el contacto visual con las dos presentes, rogando porque Kotori no hubiera notado… lo que fuera que haya pasado ¡Ni siquiera estaba segura de porqué se sentía tan incómoda! Maldijo a Nozomi por enviarlas ahí, maldijo sus nulas capacidades sociales y maldijo a esa bruja invasiva. Tenía que pensar en una excusa rápidamente, para poder salvar lo que quedaba de su orgullo. –N-no, yo ¡Lobos! S-soy alérgica a los licántropos. – su excusa sonó tan patética y sumado al estúpido tartamudeo estuvo a punto de pedir una pala para cavar un hoyo y enterrarse.

Mientras trataba de justificarse con una pequeña mentira no notó como la dueña de la casa fruncía el ceño ligeramente. –Qué extraño, no debería pasar nada aquí. Yo no tengo ningún… Oh. – se alejó rápidamente de ella caminando hacia un estante y sacó un ungüento, sin preguntar pasó un poco en la punta de la nariz de la chica. –El bosque está lleno de animales, seguro que sin querer siguieron… el camino de un lobo. – dijo nerviosamente mientras reía y agitaba las manos. – Esto debería ser suficiente, puedes conservarlo si quieres.

Kotori observó el intercambio con una ceja alzada, sabía que Umi no era de socializar mucho pero eso no justificaba la mentira que le había dicho a Honoka. Notó que estaba evitando mirarla ¿Estaba avergonzada? Sea cual fuera su motivo para ignorarla no le gustó ese comportamiento tímido, le recordaba a cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Carraspeó audiblemente buscando llamar la atención de las presentes, para ir al punto. –Honoka-chan, nos gustaría que nos ayudaras a encontrar a alguien.

**¡Aquí el cap que nadie pidió! HaruEndless, es un UA de fantasía. Tienes razón olvidé contextualizar, espero que medida vayan avanzando los capítulos se entienda, pero básicamente le has acertado a todo xd **


End file.
